Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 5 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 3 }{ 1 } $
$ = 7 - 5 \times 7 + 3 $ $ = 7 - 35 + 3 $ $ = -28 + 3 $ $ = -25 $